Freedom
by FluffyRedPillows
Summary: Long since he was captured, Vio longed to be free once again. It's been years since he's seen the green grass of the field, the castle town and all of its busy inhabitants, and it's been even longer since he tasted real food in his mouth. Captured at the hands of a dragon, is he willing to pay the ultimate price for his freedom? based off of, "Virgins for Dinner" i own nothing.


Dull footsteps echoed across stone floor, trying their best not to alert the beast to his escape. Shallow breaths left his chapped lips, occasionally not daring to whisper a breath as the great beast stirred in its nest. Vio carried the bundle in his arms closer, careful not to break the rig he tried oh so hard to make and hide. The rig consisted of two long sticks, embedded and built with dragon scales he gathered from the dragons nest.

It was a flimsy thing, very unsafe for Vio to put his trust into. But many a nights, Vio gathered loose scales from both the sheets and what he could remove from Blue's sleeping form without alerting him to what he was doing. It took Vio much time in fastening the scales together, having to chip small holes into them then remove a thread from his clothes, slipping it into the holes and carefully fastening each scale into the proper place.

Long since he was captured, Vio longed to be free once again. It's been years since he's seen the green grass of the field, the castle town and all of its busy inhabitants, running back and forth among the streets, and it's been even longer since he tasted real food in his mouth, having to deal with the leftovers Blue dropped from his mouth.

Many times he's seen Blues hylian disguise, and every time he couldn't hold back the blush. He was disgusted in himself for finding the brute that's stolen so much from him attractive, yet somehow his attraction managed to keep Blue from disposing of him. Vio still couldn't understand just how that kept him alive and pure, but he was counting the days until it wouldn't matter to Blue.

With skilled hands and mouth he always pleased the mighty beast, yet he knew it was a matter of time before Blue's sexual stamina was improved, and he knew Blue would want more soon, if he didn't tire of Vio already and decide to eat him first.

Lost in his thoughts, Vio continued down the room while holding the flimsy devise in his arms, set to mimic a dragon's wings. He knew he needed a tail for air control, but time was too short to gather enough loose material and scales to mimic it. He saw the way Blue looked at him now, one of lust and need, he knew what he wanted now, and it was only a matter of time until he made the move to get it.

Vio stood at the edge of the entrance to the cave, looking out and enjoying the breeze that blew past his dirty and matted hair. He fastened the rig onto his arms, testing it by flapping it and was pleased when it held up nicely, not a scale out of place.

He was about to jump, until a loud roar echoed throughout the cave. Fear shot up and down Vio's spine, leaving his body as a rather loud scream as Blue appeared around the corner, a snarl on his face. "What do you think you're doing!" roared Blue, his wings stretching up and over his head as he began walking over to Vio, his footsteps booming across the stone.

Vio had no more time; he turned around and gathered his courage, running towards the cliff. With a battle cry, he leapt off as Blue just reached the cliff. Shock and anger made it's was on Blue's face as he watched Vio fumble with the rig, flapping the wings to almost no avail. A smirk soon cracked across Blues lips as he watched Vio fall, having no aerodynamics in the rig at all.

Vio began screaming as he broke the cloud barrior, still finding no avail in flying, or any chance of a painless landing. He wasn't even sure anymore if he would live! Giving the air one last push, he floated upwards, breaking the everlasting fall for but a moment.

A shimmer of hope made its way into Vio as he continued flapping, finally gaining air resistance as he reached further and further to the ground, now seeming to float as he does so. His arms grew tired, but that didn't matter to him as he continued, desperate for his life.

Blue simply stood at the top of his palace, debating on whether to save Vio or to let him die. He grew tired of Vio's mouth and admiration, yet it was still enjoyable to watch the young hylian on his knees, sucking him and trying his best to satisfy him. Honestly he didn't know why he hasn't raped him yet, that's about all he's good for now. However he could always kidnap another virgin, despite how hard they were to find.

Turning his tail to the cave entrance, he strolled back inside. Vio was now useless to him, letting him die wouldn't be a hamper on his day.

Vio continued flapping his wings, not even caring about the way his skirt flew up as he did so. Using the tread from his skirt took up much for its fabric, making it small and short, far too exposing for Vio's liking.

He was still far from the ground as he heard a sickening crack coming from his rig, and instantly his heart sunk as he watched the wooden beams begin to crack under the pressure of the air, the scales flapping around and out of place now. He lost his wing like structure, unable to catch air as well now. Flapping with all of his might desperately proved to be next to useless with the scales moving and making holes in the frame, providing no ability to hold the air to put him adrift again.

As he begun to plummet, he screamed for help as the frame continued to creak and crack, giving way slowly as he started to spiral out of control, tears slipping down his face as he continued to flap with no progress being made. Finally, the rig broke down and collapsed, scales flying everywhere and releasing themselves from the rig, the wood flying out of Vio's hands.

Vio was now in a freefall, approaching the ground at a rapid place with no rig to support him. Tears slipped freely past his lips as he continued to scream, thrashing around and hoping to some miracle he would be saved. Eventually though, Vio discovered that his cost for freedom was the ultimate price.

With no chance of survival at a fall of that height, he closed his eyes and gave himself to the winds breath, tears of regret slipping past his eyes as he remembered flirting with the guards, being called a princess, and even playing with his little sister Zelda in the fields when they were younger, their parents smiling faces as they watched them play.

Vio was now sobbing now, a bittersweet smile on his face as his life continued to flash before his mind and through his memories. And when he reached the ground and the horrible sound of bones cracking filled the air, the memories were forgotten to the wind with a dying breath.


End file.
